Inesquecível
by Anita4
Summary: Darien, Serena, um baile vindo... Completíssima! Revisem, please!


Notas Iniciais:

Sailor Moon é da Naoko Takeuchi e outros, se quiserem me multar eu dou todo o dinheiro que tenho que no total devem somar R$0,10. Esta fic é da primeira fase numa época que Serena e Darien não sabiam de suas identidades, mas como eu não me preocupo com linha de tempo, eu acho que ela é mais alternativa que qualquer outra coisa... Não riam do título, porque eu nunca sei qual vai ser, por isso eu o invento de última hora!

**Inesquecível**

-Ai! Aí vem ele!-disse uma garota de cabelos verdes que estuda na mesma sala que eu.

-Sim, é ele mesmo.-confirmou outra colega de sala... 

-Mas ele quem?-perguntei num tom tentando fingir a animação, mas como eu podia? Se ficasse mais triste poderia entrar num péssimo estado de depressão. E a minha colega de cabelos verdes apontou discretamente para um homem alto de cabelos lisos e pretos. Eu o conhecia.-Darien? O quê é que tem ele? 

Nem sei porque perguntei, não era tão ignorante a ponto de não saber que era infinito o número de suspiros que só seu nome provocava nas garotas. Darien Chiba. Aquele moreno bonito da faculdade de Tóquio, como elas o descreviam. Ou aquele garoto forte que gosta de correr de manhã no parque. Ou um monte outras coisas... Todos seguidos de suspiros. 

-Ele é lindo, Serena! E que ele tem? Tudo de bom que um homem pode ter. É inteligente, maduro e...-ela não continuou, suspirou. Akiko tinha cabelos pretos e médios. 

-Está disponível.-completou a de cabelos verdes, Aya. 

Eu não sabia que Darien não tinha namorada? Sim, eu sabia, porque todas me deixam bem claro que ele sempre tem um par toda a sexta. Mas não que me interesse... É só que eu acho curioso que alguém com tantas fãs esteja tão solitário quanto eu, Serena Tsukino. 

Sim, este é o motivo de eu estar tão triste, ou parte dele... E este é o motivo de elas estarem na loja de jogos comigo, onde trabalha um rapaz muito bonito e simpático chamado Andrew, que acontece que por algum tempo de ter sido minha quedinha e de ser o melhor amigo do Darien. Que mundo pequeno... 

-O quê acha, Serena?-perguntou Akiko. 

-Do quê?-perguntei, ainda mais nostálgica. 

-Do Darien ser seu par!-falou Aya. O que me fez quase cair numa gargalhada maluca. Pela idéia maluca. 

-A gente não está aqui para vocês chamarem o "Andrew"?-falei segurando a riso da piada. Elas não conheciam o Darien, mas eu sim. 

-Bem o Andrew já tem namorada, não é? E o Darien não.-falou Aya. 

Vocês não devem estar entendendo, e até devem estar pensando que estávamos ali para chamar o Andrew para namorar, mas não era isso! A última coisa que eu queria era afastá-lo da Rita, os dois se davam muito bem e ela era perfeita para ele, sem contar que era uma ótima pessoa, o que acontecia era que ia ter um baile e eu estava sem par. E o baile ia ser hoje. 

-Mas temos um problema em relação a ele, meninas.-falei. 

-De ele recusar? Imaginei que poderíamos pedir pro Andrew cuidar disso, vocês são amigos, não é?-falou Akiko, tocando em outro ponto importante, mas não o meu. 

-Não é isso. É que eu ODEIO, o Darien.-disse eu tentando não gritar. 

Sim, Darien era não só odiado por mim, mas também o considerava o meu pior inimigo, talvez até o único. 

-Quê!? Como pode odiar o cara mais bonito de Tóquio? 

-Serena, você só pode ser maluca! Você ao menos já falopu com ele e ouviu sua bela voz para odiar-lo? 

-Meninas... Eu já falei com ele e acontece que ele já me respondeu e eu de fato pude ouvir a voz dele, e o problema não foi com a voz foram as palavras... Algumas tinham burra, sem namorado e coisas que só podem irritar uma garota. Agora se vocês querem se apaixonar por um cara que te chama de preguiçosa e gorda, podem ir em frente, não é comigo.-falei, e só quando terminei notei que elas não tinham ouvido nem metade, estavam boquiabertas, escandalizadas!-Meninas? 

-Você já falou com ele?-perguntou Aya. 

-E ele te respondeu?-falou Akiko, ambas em descrença. 

-Como pode não achar-lo bonito? Ele é lindo, maravilhoso.-continuou Aya. 

-Com uma bela voz e fama. 

-Vai me dizer que nunca ficou paralisada só em sentir seu perfume de rosas. 

-Ou vermelha em ouvir seu nome? 

-E nunca se disse o quanto é bonito! 

-E inacreditavelmente atraente.-eu já nem sabia quem estava falando, de tanta besteira. 

-Dá para vocês pararem e abrirem os olhos! E eu nunca iria a um baile com o Darien, só se estivesse delirando, ou não agindo sob meu próprio comando! 

Com isso elas desistiram e foram embora. Notem que ao passarem pelo Darien primeiro vieram os risinhos, depois elas baixaram a cabeça com o rosto provavelmente vermelho, entre suspiros. E quando finalmente tinham saída, estavam se cochichando. 

E eu, de tão desanimada resolvi sair de onde estava, apoiada em uma máquina de jogo com defeito, e ir me sentar num lugar distante e imperceptível do balcão, lá eu poderia pensar no que eu faria para ir naquele baile, onde só se entra com um par. E também segurar o choro da humilhação que eu tinha sentido um pouco mais cedo hoje. 

*-*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-*-*-* 

Dou um pulo do sofá com o som do despertador e olho para o horário, duas e cinqüenta. E vou lentamente me arrumar, então ao passar pela sala vejo o relógio, três da tarde. Ainda havia tempo de eu ir bem devagar para a loja de jogos. Serena só chegava lá três e dez, quase que em ponto. Era um único lugar no qual ela chegava na hora, a menos que tivesse detenção. Mas ultimamente eu devia ter implicado tanto com ela que ela nunca mais tem detenção. Surtiu efeito aquelas brigas todas. 

Saindo do prédio onde moro me permito um pequeno sorriso. Iria vê-la depois do enorme feriado, no qual ela esteve viajando para as montanhas com a família, segundo o que Andrew me contou. E que devia ser verdade... 

Olho tudo ao meu redor e ainda estou sorrindo, mas por dentro sentia uma imensa saudade. Quando avisto a placa indicando a loja de jogos onde meu melhor amigo trabalha sinto um aperto no coração e me preparo para mais uma discussão rotineira. Como para me aclamar eu olho o relógio, para me certificar de que pela ansiedade eu não tinha andado tão depressa quanto imaginava que tinha. Três e cinqüenta!? Não podia ter demorado tanto... Então Andrew tinha razão... Meu despertador da sala estava de fato atrasado. Agora eu teria que esperar até o baile de hoje à noite para ver-la. E lá se foi meu plano maluco e surreal de convidá-la, créditos ao meu sonho desta tarde. 

-Olá, Darien!-disse Andrew, alegre como sempre. Ainda mais hoje que ita voltava de viagem a tempo de ir no baile em que só se pode ir acompanhado. 

-Oi, Andrew.-falei desanimado e percebi alguns suspiros no fundo, raramente tinha garotas ali... Deviam estar convencendo seus pares a se arrumarem. 

-Como vai, cara? Está um tanto atrasado do normal. 

-O despertador da sala estava atrasado e acabei dormindo demais. Só vou poder ver-la no baile.-sim, eu o tinha contado minha paixão por uma certa cabecinha loira com duas marias-chiquinhas. 

-Está com sorte, ela está aqui com duas amigas, mas não sei aonde... Parecia um pouco para baixo.-falou ele e pude ver uma ponta de preocupação em seu olhar, afinal a garota era como a irmã mais nova dele. 

-Estranho... Ela sempre está alegre... Será que foi alguma prova? 

-Provável.-se Serena estava com umas amigas, era quase certo que dali foi que eu ouvi os suspiros. Secretamente eu esperava que neles estivessem os dela. Não que eu imaginava que ela gostasse de mim... Ela me odiava! 

Nisso vi duas garotas irem embora, passando por mim já agiam estranho, notei pelo canto dos meus olhos Andrew rindo também. Eu odiava chamar a atenção, até porque eu conseguia chama a única atenção que me interessava neste momento. 

Quando elas foram embora cochichando algo provavelmente sobre mim dei um discreto beliscão em Andrew e logo me distraí com uma garota de cabelos olhos e olhos azuis. Com a cabeça baixa a minha serena sentou silenciosamente no final do balcão. Andrew só notou quando que por impulso eu me levantei do banco e fui em sua direção. Ele, então me seguiu, já preparando um milk-shake, o favorito de Serena, numa rapidez impressionante. 

*-*-*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-*-*-* 

Deitei minha cabeça sobre os braços e fechei os olhos. Foi quando senti um calor sobre o meu ombro, uma mão forte o segurava, como se quisesse me dar força para enfrentar o momento. Não resisti e logo abracei o homem que estava ao meu lado, e chorei tudo o que tava preso na minha garganta. 

Ele então me deu uma espécie de abraço e logo eu me acalmei, mas continuei com a cabeça no seu peito. Senti o quanto ele era forte e o quanto meu corpo se encaixava no dele. Também senti o cheiro de rosas, não era enjoativo, mas era bem forte. Rosas... Rosas... Então este era... 

Ouvi um barulho fraco de vidro contra a madeira do balcão. Só então, chocada me afastei da pessoa que me socorreu e olhei para o balcão, dando de cara com o milk-shake e com Andrew. Como eu suspeitava o que me abraço era Darien. E olhei para ele. Seu olhar demonstrava muita preocupação. De repente senti um calor no meu coração e soltei um leve sorriso, mas que logo se apagou ao me lembrar do porque eu ter chorado. 

-O quê foi, Serena?-perguntou Andrew. 

-Não é nada...-falei para dentro, não convencendo nem ao banco no qual eu me sentava. 

-Pode confiar na gente. Vamos fazer o possível para te ajudar. Não é, Darien?-então olhei de novo para Darien que balançou a cabeça positivamente. 

-Eu acho que há nada a ser feito... Mas obrigada pela ajuda...-disse eu, com a voz falhando. Nunca poderia contar para Darien da humilhação pela qual eu tinha passado. 

-Vamos, Serena, a gente pode te ajudar a desabafar pelo ao menos...-falou Darien, com uma voz tão macia... Tão bonita... Era como se falasse direto para o meu coração. Deitei a cabeça, novamente, sobre os meus braços. Tudo tava me dando vontade de chorar mais. 

-Deixa eu adivinhar... Você tirou nota baixa em alguma prova!-falou Andrew. Tinha uma voz de como se fosse algo provável. 

-Não, não acho que tenha sido isso, agora que a vejo...-falou Darien, com certeza foi ele quem já tinha dado a idéia pro Andrew... Tão típico! 

-Então... o quê poderia ser? Ah! Você está sem par para o baile! 

*-*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-*-* 

Andrew pode ser o melhor amigo do mundo, mas também é o maior idiota que existe e que não se manca! Querendo animar a menina ele toca na ferida! Eu já tinha concluído isso quando vi seu olhar solitário... Tinha a ver ou com o baile ou com a falta de namorado. 

Dei o maior olhar de "Deixa de ser inconveniente" que pude, ele notou e me olhou de forma esquisita. 

-É isso, Serena?-perguntou ele, quando a menina não respondeu. Então olhou de novo para mim com aquela cara e sacudia a cabeça na direção da Serena. 

Eu já sabia a idéia dele... Eu convidá-la. Mas... Tinha um caroço na minha garganta e o convite não queria sair. 

-Foi por isso que eu disse que não poderiam ajudar.-falou ela, com a voz baixa e com a cabeça ainda nos braços. 

-Mas nós somos meninos, não é?-insistiu Andrew, continuando a me olhar. 

-Eu sei... Vocês conhecem alguém que vá ao baile e não tem par?-perguntou ela, com a voz repleta de desesperança e desânimo. 

Ela tinha razão. Não acredito que algum garoto que vá ao baile tenha deixado para convidar a menina de última hora. São muitas meninas, é verdade, mas difícil alguma que valha a pena sobrar... E por algum motivo... Serena sobrou e... Está realmente se importando com isso. 

-Serena... Você não tava toda alegre antes de ir para a viagem... E eu te perguntei o porquê. Você me disse que era porque tinha um par pro baile que você queria ir, mas não podia entrar sem um. E agora diz que não tem par.-falou Andrew desistindo de me convencer. Só houve silêncio depois dessas palavras. Serena não respondeu. 

Agora sei porque não a convidei. Tinha deixado para a última hora, pois sabia que ela não teria par, mas não me aceitaria se não fosse extrema necessidade. Eu a convidaria hoje mesmo. No dia do baile. Contei para Andrew e pedi um jeito dela me aceitar, então ele me disse que ela já tinha par. Agora eu lembrei! Mas o quê aconteceu? 

-Serena?-falou Andrew esperando, ainda, a resposta. 

Eu estava quieto, pois se falava muita coisa poderia insultá-la de alguma forma. Sem contar que eu tava reunindo forças para chamar-la. 

-Eu tinha.-falou ela e levantou a cabeça, mas não olhou para nenhum de nós dois.-Mas ele... Ele tinha me chamado na semana passada, antes do feriado e como ele era um garoto muito popular eu fiquei muito contente. Então hoje, quando eu voltei de viagem só para o baile, já que só teria aula nessa sexta e porque tinha o baile. A aula seria ajudar a enfeitar o salão... E ele me chamou para um canto e me disse que tinha uma amiga que realmente precisava de um par e achou que como eu era muito bonita arrumaria um facilmente, mas como eu viajei não deu para me avisar. Mas eu não sou bonita e essa amiga dele acontece de ser a mais bonita da escola, duvido que ela estivesse sem par! 

-Que canalha!-disse o Andrew entre dentes. Ódio no olhar, se o garoto aparecesse na porta agora ele o mataria, eu tinha certeza. 

Eu mesmo devia fazê-lo também. Mas antes o torturaria e o faria ir com Serena, aí sim, depois de torturá-lo mais ainda eu o mataria, numa morte bem lenta. Só o pensamento me fez sorrir distante. Ao voltar para a realidade vi Andrew me dar um olhar estranho, será que eu tinha falado alto? Acho que não... 

-Agora eu estou sem par e todas as amigas vão... Se ele tivesse dito antes... Juro que recusei um monte de convite.-continuou ela, não olhando mais para o nada, mas com a cabeça baixa, olhando suas mãos repousadas no seu colo. 

-Se Rita não viesse só para este baile... Eu iria com muita alegria! Mas... Não posso deixar-la na mão... Dessa forma. 

Senti-me impotente... Não conseguia convidar-la e nem fala direito com ela... Eu não tinha par, mas Andrew sempre arranjava uma garota legal para mim. Elas normalmente até desistiam do par com quem iriam. Por isso eu podia chamar a Serena quando eu quisesse... Ou pudesse. 

-Eu acho melhor eu ir embora e dormir... Aí eu acordo mais disposta.-falou ela forçando um sorriso e passando por mim. Enquanto olhava para o nada, segurando a cabeça para não cair. 

*-*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-*-* 

Foi quando eu senti algo no meu braço. Olhei imediatamente para o Darien. Ele tinha me segurado. Nesse momento ele passou a mão do meu pulso para a minha própria. Foi estranho... Não lembro de algum menino ter me segurado a mão assim. Senti choques por todo o corpo, era tão bom! 

Então eu comecei a senti a mão dele se mover, estava me acariciando... Era muito gostoso, sem igual... Era uma mão tão forte e bonita! Senti-me protegida e com forças renovadas. Num reflexo olhei direto para seus olhos. 

Eram azuis... Como o mar calmo, ou o céu sem nuvens. Aquilo e passou conforto e de repente eu estava perdida nas profundezas dos olhos dele. Foi um momento no mínimo mágico, mas quando eu dei por mim, me senti completamente ridícula, sorrindo porque ele simplesmente me pegou a mão. 

"Ei! Ele é o Darien! Lembra? Seu pior inimigo? O perfeito idiota? O convencido e egoísta Darien!" -minha mente me gritava. 

Sacudi a cabeça e puxei meu braço, ele soltou a mão de imediato. E eu saí correndo. Eu tinha contado a minha humilhação para ele, Darien Chiba, que agora tava com pena de mim, mas depois iria me gozar até a eternidade! 

Fui correndo até chegar em casa, onde entrei direto pro quarto batendo a porta atrás de mim. Deitei na cama e meti a cara no travesseiro. Estava humilhada e sem par para o baile! 

O pior de tudo era que não sabia se eu preferia a pena ou os insultos... Esse Darien... Como ele podia ser alguém tão persistente na minha vida? Não posso andar um dia pela rua sem ter que topar, encontrar ou ser vista fazendo alguma coisa estúpida por ele. Só podia ser o destino, algo escrito que éramos inimigos do nascimento à morte. 

Então decidi que o melhor era não ficar no quarto chorando, pois minha cabeça estava em força total, nunca que eu dormiria assim, então eu decidi que iria dar um jeito de convencer o Darien para ir comigo. 

De onde tirei a idéia maluca? Bem, é simples. Tendo um par eu entro na festa e aí a gente briga e ele me larga pra lá e eu fico comendo a comida grátis, sem contar com a inveja que vou provocar no garoto que me deixou na mão e no par dele. 

*-*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-*-*-* 

-Eu já disse, Andrew! Eu não sei porque não a convidei!-eu falava pela milésima vez. 

-Ela parecia ferida... Devia ir procurar-la.-dizia ele, mais sério do que nunca. 

-Acho que sim... Mas talvez ela tenha ido pra casa dela. 

-Vamos, Darien! Vou fazer o seguinte: vou ligar pra lá e perguntar se ela está, se não estiver você a procura, se estiver a chama para ir na festa por telefone. 

-Mas ela vai notar que é por pena, Andrew, essa garota tem ego! 

-Não pense assim se seus motivos não são esses, meu amigo. Você ama essa garota e aí aparece esta chance! 

-Andrew... Não vejo outro motivo... Eu realmente senti pena dela. 

-Darien, sabe o que eu senti? Foi raiva desse garoto... E pior, pena dele. Por ser tão cego que não nota o tesouro que ele dispensou. Eu queria convidar-la para mostrar para ele que ela podia pegar coisa melhor: o segundo mais popular de uma faculdade. E bem no dia do baile. Mas eu já tenho a Rita, Darien e pensando bem eles notariam. Mas você... Poderia muito bem fingir estar lá por ela. Melhor você vai realmente estar lá por ela. 

-Eu não tenho provas de que não vá ser por pena, mas eu admito que senti raiva desse garoto. 

-Darien, você vai levar-la porque já era o seu plano original e é a sua chance de fazer as pazes com ela e ainda por cima se tornar alguém importante, sem contar que se não levar eu acho que não vou mais ser seu amigo. Isso também é um favor para mim, cara. Você é melhor que eu, sabe disso! 

-Então você liga, eu falo somente com ela. 

-Está bem...-então eu o vejo discar os números que eu já sabia de cor, mas que nunca tinha usado.-Alô? Senhora Ikuko? A Serena está aí? Não? Sabe onde ela foi? O quê!? Está certo... Desculpa te incomodar. Até mais. 

-E?-perguntei totalmente curioso, Andrew parecia surpreso. E olhava de um jeito estranho para o lado de fora, quando ouvi um sino. 

-Olha para trás... Parece que ela saiu animada de casa, mas agora parece hesitar... Bem, é com você, cara.-virei e lá estava a minha preciosa. Não estava mais triste, mas os olhos continuavam extremamente vermelhos. Parecia muito pálida e extremamente decidida. Linda. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Droga! Ele ainda estava falando com Andrew no lugar afastado onde eu estava mais cedo... Como podiam falar por tanto tempo? Será que era sobre mim? 

Neste momento Darien se vira e me olha, então eu me aproximo e faço gesto de que quero falar a sós com Andrew. 

-Não.-diz Andrew, pegando um telefone(Será que era para pedir pra alguma garota se preparar pra sair pro baile com Darien?) e saindo, deixando a entender que eu tinha que falar com Darien. Então faço cara de que seja para depois, mas ele me manda só com um olhar que me fez tremer mais ainda. Eu definitivamente fiquei muito nervosa quando notei que era agora ou nunca. 

Meu plano original era o de ir falar pro Andrew convencer o Darien a só me levar no baile Nada além... Mas eu ia ter que falar diretamente com ele agora. 

-Oi Darien...-falei bem tímida e sentei na cadeira que eu ocupara momentos atrás. 

-Olá, Serena.-ele falou também meio pra dentro, algo estava errado, será que realmente tinham falado de mim? Será que me arrumaram um par e Darien seria o cupido? Por que eu não queria que fosse assim? Por que de repente eu realmente queria ir com o Darien... Darien Chiba... 

-Eu queria falar com o Andrew...-falei, não sabia mais o que dizer, não era nem para eu estar falando com ele e provavelmente ele já tinha par. E por que eu me importava? Não era da minha conta! 

-Notei...-ele estava muito diferente do normal... Nunca que ele me pareceu tão calado quanto agora. Suas palavras nunca tiveram tão pouco objetivo quanto agora. 

-Darien... Eu... Tenho um- então ele me olhou de repente, o que me fez perder a coragem ou simplesmente me distrair com aqueles olhos azuis... Por que tinha que ser assim? Se ele continuasse quieto seria como seu estivesse só praticando. 

-O quê quer, Serena?-tinha uma certa esperança nos olhos dele... Esperança? De quê? Será que ele estava me incentivando a convidar-lo? Mas pensando bem... E se ele quisesse me convidar? Não seria errado a garota ser tão oferecida e se usar da pena? 

-Eu...-tinha que inventar uma desculpa. Daí a idéia me veio.-Eu tenho um assunto muito importante a tratar com Andrew, então se tem algo a me dizer, diga logo, pois eu ainda quero ir a esse baile! 

*-*-*-*-*-*Darien-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Não podia acreditar! Eu crente que ela ia me pedir ajuda pra encontrar um par pra ela, ela me ignora e diz que vai pedir pra outro! O meu rival para conquistar-la! A queda dela desde que a conheço! Andrew! Eu não ia deixar barato! Eu não ia perder-la assim! 

-Nós...-comecei criando coragem...-Nós já encontramos alguém para você Serena. 

-Sério!? Quem?-perguntou ela, tentando fingir uma animação, mas eu notei foi decepção... Por que? Será que ela realmente queria que a gente encontrasse alguém? Ou ela queria que apontássemos alguém e ela o fizesse com seus próprios esforços? Isso me tirava a confiança recém-adquirida, mas eu não iria deixar-la na mão! 

-Sim, é verdade, mas não creio que você vá gostar...-eu tinha que dar um motivo pra ela ir comigo, então resolvi repetir o que Andrew disse.-Sou eu.-saiu de repente, no meio das minhas desculpas... Eu acabei pensando alto e saiu. 

O rosto dela parecia dizer que era brincadeira, mas de certa forma parecia feliz... Muito feliz na verdade. Então eu achei melhor me explicar agora. 

-Serena... Eu acho que seria legal ir com você, já que eu deixo para arrumar par de última hora e estava se par... Além do mais, é um motivo para sermos melhor um com o outro, sermos ami- 

Não continuei, porque ela me abraçou de repente, como que recuperada do choque e quando olhei o rostinho dela, tinha lágrimas, lágrimas de alegria. Nisso comecei a sentir o perfume, bem suave. Também senti o cheiro de seu cabelo e sua pele macia. Ao olhar seu rosto tive ânsias de beijar-la e poder sentir seus lábios macios. Mas me segurei... Ainda não... Melhor! Nunca! Era só um favor e eu poderia... 

A quem eu estava enganando? Retribuí o abraçado enlaçando o braço em sua cintura e lhe dando o melhor dos meus sorrisos. 

*-*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-*-* 

Era lindo! Lindo demais para ser verdade!!! Ele realmente tinha me convidado para ir ao baile! Não pude resistir senão abraçar-lo, de repente me afastei um pouco e por um segundo parecia que ele ia me- 

Não! O popular Darien Chiba nunca teria interesse em beijar uma garota colegial. Não uma que nunca o tinha feito, tão pouco a Cabecinha de Vento. 

Então senti algo por trás de mim, eram os braços dele. Tão fortes!!! Como em um filme... Levemente joguei um pouco de meu peso, a fim de sentir-los ainda mais. 

-Temos que marcar... O baile é a que horas mesmo? 

-Oito... 

-Então te busco às oito mesmo, que horas você tem que voltar? 

-Não se preocupa... Eu pego carona com as minhas amigas! 

-Serena, o encontro não é com as suas amigas.-a palavra encontro me fez tremer e já que seus braços ainda estavam em mim ele sentiu e deu sorriso. 

-Bem, acho que até onze e meia ou , meia-noite. 

-Está certo... Seu pai é rígido não é? 

-Ele já sabe do baile... 

-Mas sabe que é um estudante de faculdade que vai ser seu par. 

-Vai estar trabalhando... E eu vou te esperar na porta, não precisa se preocupar com essas coisas! Ai! Eu estou tão feliz!!! 

-Está bem, mas não precisa exagerar tanto... Então você me espera e a gente se vê, certo?-ele parecia esquisito... Falando coisas assim... Será que estava nervoso, embaraçado? Que estranho! Assim ele levantou passou por Andrew deixou algum dinheiro e se foi num passo apressado, parecia... Pular de alegria? Não... Eu acho que ele só... Ah! Sei lá! Só não podia esquecer que ele era Darien Chiba que me estava fazendo um favor. 

-Serena?-nisso Andrew já estava colocando meu milk-shake típico. 

-Oi, Andrew...-a expressão esquisita na cara dele me dizia que eu estava vermelha... Então me concentrei no milk-shake e mais nada. 

-O Darien... Ele te chamou não é?-disse ele olhando para a porta pela qual meu par para o baile tinha acabado de passar. 

-Sim... Você teve algo com isso, eu sei. 

-É. Se não fosse por mim ele nunca o faria... Mas ele queria. Só tinha medo de você recusar.-falou ele, e me assustou. Darien não foi pressionado a me chamar? Então naquela hora que eu estava aqui e ele pegou a minha... Ele ia me chamar! Isso já era um alívio, por que? Eu não sei... 

-Andrew... Do que o Darien gosta? 

-O darien? Quer dizer numa garota não é? Por que você não tenta ser você mesma? 

-Nunca! Ele me odeia! 

-Não diga isso... Ele não iria se te odiasse. Sabe que ele não fez por pena. 

-Não. Eu não sei.-senti um calor na bochecha só em pensar que Darien realmente queria ir comigo por quem eu sou... O milk-shake! Pensar no milk-shake. 

-Bem, ele só se diverte implicando com você. Ele não motivo algum para te odiar, Serena. Alguém tem? Você é atrapalhada, com a mente que nunca realmente funciona, descuidada, e não se importa com o que os outros pensam de você...-falou ele, como se aquilo fosse elogio.-Er... O que quero dizer é que... Darien realmente gosta disso... Como eu gosto. São suas qualidades: Alegre, espontânea, você mesma. É assim que Darien fala de você comigo. Mas ele sabe que se você exagera vai se prejudicar, então às vezes ele ultrapassa os limites te segurando. Mas não quer dizer que ele te odeie. Seja você mesma na festa e tudo dará certo. 

-Tem certeza? Talvez você esteja certo... Afinal vocês são amigos, mas... Que história é essa dele falar de mim? 

-Isso... Isso, Serena, é assunto de homens. Não te interessa, em outras palavras.-ele recolheu o copo vazio do meu milk-shake.-è por conta da casa, veja isso como uma comemoração, porque você vai ser invejada por todas as garotas da festa. Procure fazer com que os garotos também façam o mesmo com Darien, mas não se esqueça de não perder esse seu eu, Serena. 

Estava alegre. Andrew tinha razão! Eu tinha que retribuir tudo ao Darien, por levar uma trapalhada e desengonçada, como eu, a um baile onde estarão os amigos dele. Então saí alegre dali e fui para casa, era cedo, mas eu realmente queria me aprontar. 

*-*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-*-* 

Eu me dizia para ter calma, a maior do mundo, pois ainda eram sete horas e eu já estava praticamente pronto... Algo me dizia para não ter acertado o relógio da sala. Assim poderia já ser bem mais tarde. O melhor era até chegar um pouco mais tarde lá na casa dela, eu ia até me adiantar ou morreria de ansiedade. 

Sete e doze... O relógio não estava ao meu lado... Resolvi ir ajeitar a gravata. Sete e quatorze... Que droga! Resolvi ligar a tevê e assistir a qualquer coisa. 

Bip Bip! Bip Bip! Bip Bip! 

Finalmente meu relógio de pulso dizia que já era sete e cinqüenta. Agora eu reajeitava a gravata passava novamente minha colônia, apagava as luzes e ia encontrar com meu anjo, melhor com a minha princesa. 

Chegando lá já era oito em ponto e nem saí do carro e ela já estava na porta. Não deu nem para ver-la e ela já tinha entrado. 

-Vamos?-dizia ela, com o rosto ruborizado da pressa. Ou da maquiagem? Achava que não... 

-Sim, claro!-então segui sem nem poder admirar-la. Mas o que pude ver realmente me deixou de boca aberta. Mas deixei as análises para a festa propriamente dita. 

Esse baile seria dado num clube famoso da cidade, Serena disse que tinha ido ajudar a arrumar a festa, mas eu não sabia como seria a decoração, a cada ano eles colocavam algo diferente que surpreendia aos convidados. Ano Passado eles colocaram de Natal e aconteceu numa primavera, dois meses mais ou menos depois do Natal... Então não dava para prever a decoração pela data em que ela era dada. 

-Sobre o que vai ser?-perguntei ainda olhando para a estrada. 

-Eu não sei... A gente só.. Limpou o salão. E também colocamos alguns panos na mesa, mas não sobre o que é... 

-Que mistério... Você foi à do ano passado? 

-Eu era muito nova, eles tem o limite de idade, não é? 

-Ah, sim. Eu havia esquecido dele. 

-Você... Não precisa ficar o tempo todo comigo... Se quiser só me larga lá dentro que eu me viro. 

-De jeito nenhum. Mas também não vou dar uma de babá, não se preocupa. 

-Está certo... 

-Chegamos. 

Chequei o relógio e ainda era oito e dez, teríamos muito tempo, então eu a olhei. 

A cor do vestido era um rosa bem claro que realçava os olhos azuis e combinava tanto com o batom quanto com a bolsa e o sapato, ambos brancos. Logo reparei que ela tinha tirado as marias-chiquinhas... Os cabelos estavam soltos e frisados, ao mesmo tempo um tanto encaracolado... O que lhe tirou o aspecto infantil apesar dos adereços rosas. Logo notei também o decote do vestido... Definitivamente ela já não mais uma criança. E as jóias eram absolutamente perfeitas para o resto. O colar foi o que mais me chamou atenção. Tinha um coração como pingente, sem dúvidas tudo de ouro... Era da mãe dela, definitivamente. 

-Vamos entrar?-perguntou ela, desconfortável comigo olhando-a de ponta cabeça... 

-Claro! Permita-me?- então enrosquei o meu braço no dela, deixando bem claro que aquela princesa... Aquela deusa era minha e de mais ninguém, por que a largaria na festa? Só a Cabecinha de Vento para ter aquela idéia maluca! 

*-*-*-*Serena-*-*-*-* 

Ele era lindo!!! E tão romântico o jeito como ele me guiava! Logo ao entrar senti os olhos de inveja das outras garotas... Deixei que um sorriso se abrisse bem na minha boca! Então lembrei das palavras do Andrew sobre causar o mesmo efeito nas garotas. 

Levantei a cabeça e deixei sair um belo sorriso discreto. Logo notei que Darien estava me levando para perto da mesa de comida, isso fez com que o discreto se tornasse uma gargalhada. Só então pensei se ele tava implicando comigo ou se aquilo tinha sido uma gentileza... Eu sei lá, mas o cheiro não me deixou eu continuar a raciocinar, avancei com todas as minhas forças. 

Depois de uns dois minutos comendo ouvi a voz do Andrew conversando com Darien, mas resolvi fingir que não prestava atenção, também não queria perturbar mais do que já estava. 

-Olá, Rita, como vai?-ouvi Darien dizer. 

-Muito bem e você? 

-Também. Fico feliz em te rever... Mas acho que não mais que o Andrew... 

-É... Ele parece todo prosa. Quem é a sua nova namorada? 

-É a Serena, lembra dela?-ri para mim quando notei que ele não corrigiu o termo, apesar de Rita a ter usado num tom irônico. 

-Ah, sim! Aquela amiguinha do Andrew...-mas desta vez eu fiquei com um pouco de raiva... Ela falava como de uma criancinha... 

-É... Ela mesma. 

-Ela sem dúvidas é uma boa companhia pra você Darien... O jeito dela... A risada de uma criança faz bem a um velho.-eu de repente entendi o que estava acontecendo... Darien só estava me levando a um "parque de diversões". Nada além. 

Engasguei com o biscoito, enquanto tentava engolir-lo a seco, e saí correndo, tentando segurar as lágrimas. Darien só me via como uma criancinha, assim como Andrew... Sua irmã mais nova... Ou até a irmã mais nova do melhor amigo. Uma babá! Era o que ele estava sendo para mim! 

Cheguei a um jardim onde não mais pude conter o choro e chorei... Chorei por que? Por meu coração? É... De novo havia cometido o mesmo erro... Apaixonei-me por alguém mais velho e maduro, que nunca me veria assim, porque eu não sou assim... 

Espera aí! Eu me apaixonei pelo Darien? Se foi... Eu me apaixonei hoje por ele e já estou chorando? Por que eu tinha que ser tão azarada! Eu já sabia que ele não me suportava! Eu sou uma burra, mesmo! Infantil e boba! Darien... Como pode fazer isso comigo? Como pode me fazer senti assim... Tão de repente? 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

-Ué... Ela saiu correndo.-comentou Rita. 

-É... Acho que você exagerou... Não devia ter-la chamado assim.-falou Andrew, que até agora estava quieto. 

Também não havia gostado e estava pronto para corrigir... Mas como ela ouviu se falávamos tão baixo? Será que ela notou que não neguei ela ser minha namorada? Numa pergunta dessas... Normalmente ela negaria tudo! 

-Não pensei que ela estivesse ouvindo!-resmungou Rita. 

-Que droga!-falou Andrew, traduzindo meus pensamentos. 

-Rita tem razão, nem eu pensei que ela estivesse ouvindo, Andrew.-falei querendo evitar alguma briga. 

-Mas foi tão difícil juntar vocês dois...-reclamou meu amigo enquanto olhava para onde ela tinha saído. 

-Juntar? Darien, você gosta daquela menina?-Rita perguntou assustada e eu simplesmente concordei. 

-E faz um tempão... Apesar dos dois viverem brigando. Esta era a chance perfeita, Rita.-explicou Andrew.-Serena ficou sem par e Darien o substituiu... 

-Então por que ela reagiu assim? Parecia aborrecida... Se ela não gosta dele...-Rita tinha razão e aquilo me fez ficar com os olhos abertos. Serena realmente tinha agido estranho. 

-Bem... Eu não sei... Talvez ela de fato goste do Darien. 

-Impossível, Andrew!-respondi na hora.-Eu vivo a criticando. Não tem como alguém gostar de alguém assim 

-Mas ela ficou muito feliz que *você* a tenha trazido no baile. Sem conta que eu acho que por isso ela tenha mudado bruscamente de opinião sobre você... Sabe como Serena é.-falou Andrew. 

-Serena? Gostando de mim?-então decidi fazer o que tinha que fazer, ir lá e pedir desculpas... Eu tenho sido um completo idiota para ela. Já estava na hora de eu me confessar... 

Saí decidido pela mesma porta que ela e dei cara com um jardim cheio de caminhos. Foi aí que fiz algo que quase nunca faço, deixei meu coração guiar. 

*-*-*-*Serena*-*-*-* 

Se há uma coisa que até há pouco tempo eu achava que seria a última que eu faria seria me apaixonar pelo Darien... Aquele mesmo Darien que até semana passada vivia me chamando de burra, preguiçosa, comilona e atrasada. 

Mas de repente me parece mais que lógico que era para eu amar-lo... Porém só sou uma garotinha e sempre foi assim que Darirn me viu... E isso fazia que meu coração doesse, era como se ele também chorasse. 

Foi quando senti uma mão no meu ombro esquerdo. Uma mão masculina que me fez arrepiar. Então, concluir que fosse Darien, só ele me fazia senti assim. Virei a cabeça. 

-Estava chorando?-perguntou ele, muito preocupado, enquanto se sentava do meu lado, mas sem olhar nos meus olhos. 

-Está tudo bem...-menti, mas sabia que ele não tinha acreditado. 

-A namorado do Andrew... Rita... Você a conhece, não é? 

-Sim. 

-Ela não disse aquilo por mau... É que o Andrew e eu somos muito amigos e como Andrew gosta de mulheres maduras ela também pensou eu gostasse.-olhei para a direção dele, mas ele olhava para frente, não dava para saber a expressão dos olhos dele, é como se estivesse falando sozinho. Mas... Perguntei-me porque afinal ele estava falando aquilo... Será que ele sabia o porquê de eu chorar? Minha cabeça estava confusa, era como se ele estivesse dizendo a mim para não me preocupar com o que os outros pensam de nós... Só que não há um "nós", há? 

-Está tudo bem...-falei pra dentro. 

-Ela pediu desculpas por te chamar de criança.-disse ele. Eu estava olhando para frente, agora, mas sabia que desta vez ele estava me olhando. Foi então que veio um silêncio. Por ele continuar me olhando eu o achei constrangedor. Mas não sabia o que dizer, e imagino que nem ele. 

Foi quando olhei para a Lua cheia acima de nós, tão bela. E imaginei que esta poderia ser uma típica noite romântica, na qual toda menina sonha em dar seu primeiro beijo ou ao menos estar com a pessoa amada. Eu ainda não tinha beijado, mas eu estava com ele ali. Se não fosse por aquele silêncio... Mas aquele jeito dele me olhar já estava me perturbando! Não resistir e resolvi encarar-lo. 

-O quê foi?-perguntei, aborrecida. 

-Eu estava esperando você me olhar.-notei que era realmente a primeira vez que nos olhávamos olho no olho desde que saí do baile. Olhei melhor o olho dele, era tão lindo sob a luz da Lua. E tinha algo lá no fundo que não consegui interpretar... Era indecisão? 

-Você é esquisito.-falei, mas continuei olhando para ele. 

-E você está realmente linda hoje.-senti minhas bochechas ferverem e ele começou a rir. Mas eu não deixei de olhar para ele, resolvi ver até onde isto dava, meu coração dizia que tinha alguma esperança, será que a Lua estava me fazendo enlouquecer? 

-E você... Está sendo muito legal comigo... E também está muito bonito... E muito cavalheiro e... Acho que estou falando besteira de novo...- não conseguia pensar em nada... 

-Para quê falar?-era impressão minha ou ele estava mais próximo? 

-Como assim?-não! Ele realmente estava mais próximo, de repente nem me pareceu tão alto. 

-Sabe, existem ocasiões que palavras só nos atrapalham...-ele me beijou. 

Seus lábios eram macios, doces, quentes... Logo senti sua mão segurar gentilmente meu rosto e a outra ir até o meu pescoço. Sabia que eu estava encurralada ali. Mas para quê eu iria fugir? 

Amor... Era o que eu sentia naquele momento e foi a melhor coisa do mundo. Quando me acostumei com os lábios dele sobre os meus senti sua língua brincar com a minha, então coloquei minha mão no pescoço dele e a outra no ombro. 

De repente veio o momento em que nos afastamos para recuperar o fôlego e- 

*-*-*-*Darien*-*-*-* 

E foi maravilhoso! Nunca havia na vida beijado uma garota que havia feito me sentir desta forma, tão... Quente! Não estava sozinho... Era como se fôssemos praticamente um. Eu estava todo embaralhado quando terminamos... E olhei para os olhos dela, mas não vi confusão e sim esperança... Ela estava esperando... O quê? Alguma ação minha? Que ação? Outro beijo? Acho que não, eu estava exausto só como aquele... Eu o tinha dado com toda a paixão que acumulei até hoje e um pouco a mais. 

-Acho que devíamos voltar para o baile.-disse. 

-É... Acho que sim...-então ela baixou a cabeça e eu levantei, já com uma idéia. 

-Vamos?- e lhe estendi a mão. 

Observei-a enquanto ela olhava assustada para cima, para meu rosto e para a minha mão. Com muita força eu segurei o riso. 

-Vamos, ou não?-perguntei novamente. Ela continuou me olhando assustada. 

-Está bem!-então ela me deu a mão sorrindo. Logo enrosquei nossos braços para deixar bem claro para qualquer um que nos visse que aquela deusa do meu lado era minha só minha. 

Quando chegamos ao salão pude notar os olhos de Andrew, que agora dançava com Rita, se arregalarem de uma forma que até agora eu considerava impossível. 

Ao notar isso Serena me olhou e sorriu, um tanto vermelha. Então eu a levei até a mesa de comida. 

-Serena... Poderia me dar a honra de dançar contigo depois do seu sagrado lanche? 

-Não...-a olhei totalmente assustado, ela estava séria, mas logo rompeu numa risada.-Vamos agora! Quero aproveitar até o fim. 

-Até que ainda falta um tanto para a festa acabar, não se preocupe. 

-Eu não falava do baile, falei sobre o fim de nossas vidas, que é lá que eu vou me separar de você.-então ela puxou até a direção onde todos bailavam 

FIM 

Anita, 22/02/2002 

Notas da Autora: 

E aí? O que acharam??? Eu sei que ele ficou meio fic já feito por outros autores, mas como eu tirei a idéia de uns três fics, achei que não faria mal misturar tudo! 

Na minha opinião este não é meu fic mais criativo e confesso que em muitas vezes eu embolei as palavras, mas era para expressar os sentimentos do personagem que está narrando. Apesar de tudo eu acho que em geral ficou bom, e você? 

Bem, meu e-mail está disponível para diversas coisas entre: dúvidas, sugestões, idéias para novas fics, trocas de fics, comentários, pedir outras fics minhas, críticas e outras coisas... É só mandar para anita_fiction@yahoo.com 

Meus agradecimentos: em primeiro lugar a Deus por ter me proporcionado tudo para escrever esta fic, depois a vocês por ter-la lido com grande paciência, já que eu adoro enrolar, depois às pessoas que conheci através de minhas fics: Wlad e Fabíola que as hospedam(também José Luiz, mas que eu sei que esta não vai pra ele) Rafael e Miaka que por causa destas fics nós nos correspondemos(tenho pena desses dois por me aturarem) e graças a minha alucinação por animes eu conheci um certo fórum e nele eu encontrei pessoas muito legais que foram os que me incentivaram a voltar a escrever fics em português, já que antes nunca ninguém tinha realmente prestado atenção nelas. Especialmente para Darkshiny, Mestre do Yellow e NGA. (Sinto muito Washu... Mas eu ainda não pude falar muito com vc... Mas, bem, seu nome tá aí, né?) 

Sugestões: Leiam fics, pois assim vocês vão estar lendo o que vocês gostam e ler é cultura! Ler fics brasileiras e escrevam as críticas, já que estas incentivam os autores a fazerem mais... Pelo ao menos foi assim comigo. Depois de lerem bastante, por que não arriscar??? Não é difícil, primeiro pensem numa história, veja em que anime encaixa e crie as condições necessárias para que a história se realize. Outra Sugestão: Se encontrarem um amigo meu chamado Roney, esbofeteiem ele até ele lembrar de trazer a parte da minha fic de Eva que desde o ano passado está com ele. Outra: Tentem sempre terminar o que começam e apaguem o que param... Assim todos vão pensar que vocês sempre terminam o que começam... O que não é o meu caso. Outra: Fiquem atentos para o meu novo site, onde encontraram minhas fics e outras coisas: Olho Azul, em breve no ar. Outra: Aprendam a não lerem até o fim os meus Comentários, pois é aqui que eu deixo todos os sentimentos reprimidos durante a produção do fanfic, mas se quiserem ler, é aqui que vocês podem realmente me conhecer! 


End file.
